


#34

by Schweet



Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [34]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Summary: Just something quick and crappy
Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605673





	#34

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick and crappy

Hello Elizabeth

I’m finally away at college!

It only took me three years longer than it should have

But I’m finally here

I don’t know what I expected but it wasn’t really this

I guess I assumed that everything would be easy

That it would just fly down a track slorped in pig fat lard

But it’s been hard

Not the classes or anything academic

That stuffs been fairly easy

- _ knock on wood _ -

But the social aspect of stuff

I am lonely again

And for me

Lonely is dangerous

Yesterday was bad

Worse than I let on to my mother

But there wasn’t anything truly important to worry about so I didn’t tell her

But yeah

I am lonely again

And that scares me


End file.
